Down by the sea, Kingdom hearts 3
by Mikki94
Summary: The adventures of our infamous hero, Sora, are not over yet when a letter arrives, telling a grim message to sora. Convinced by his friends that it is a mere prank puts sora at ease.If only for a while.Mysterious things are happening to the island, again.


Chapter 1- home

Inscribed on the scroll was bold letters that read 'get off the islands, it's not your home"

'What" I said, my heart dropped and my eyes where glued to the paper.

'What does that mean?" Kiari whispered.

" It's a trick, Sora, someone's trying to scare you." riku said snatching the paper, crumpling it in his hand and tossing it into the ocean.

" Were together now," Riku said patting my back.

I smiled but I still couldn't take my eyes off of the paper now wading in the water. As much as Riku's right, and I trust he's right, I still had a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

" Hey, let's check out the secret place' kiari said, tugging at my arm.

We walked through the tangled vines and walked through the dark lit tunnel to the opening. I looked at Kiari and she looked at me as we laughed at the various drawings when we were littler. We stop when we came across "The" picture.

"he he look it's the drawings we did of each other," Kiari said looking closer.

' Hold on a minute' she said. " Is that a paupoa fruit" she smirked at the poorly drawn paupoa fruit I drew when I was younger. I felt the heat in my face and knew I was blushing. Kiari smirked.

" he he , um just a slight change, not even sure if I did it, could've been Riku, its been so long." I said trying to get out of this one.

" well… I guess ill have to go yell at riku. Unless… there is someone else to blame." she smiled, looking so cu…um shyly?

"Huh…uh… I guess than-"I started stupidly

"Hey, come out guys, Wakka and Tidius are here." Riku called from outside.

"Want to go?" I asked.

" Yeah…maybe I can see Sophie "she said as she started walking out.

Just tell her now

"Wait" I said, she turned around in confusion.

" I-I meant to put that there' I said, my face heating up again.

She smiled and batted her eyes

" I figured" she smirked.

"What!" well this was confusing.

"I'm just saying, it was kind of obvious" she waved walking towards the exit.

"What do you mean obvious, wait!" I said catching up to her.

As I walked out of the cave and into the warm sun, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I hit the ground, hard.

" Hey , you can save the world but you still cant beat me in a good game of catch?" A voice said above me.

My stomach stung and the sun was in my eyes, I lifted my hand and got a good look of the shadow. Wakka.

"Hey, no hard feelings right' he said stretching out a hand.

' Naw its cool" I said taking his hand.

As he lifted me up, I smirked and he frowned.

He knew what was coming.

I yanked his arm down and it was a brawl, playing of course. In the end I had him in a headlock, which was a personal accomplishment. I let him go, dust the sand off my clothes and basked in my glory.

"The beach…is that way, go jump in it" I smirked flexing and pointing. Cliché but, pretty funny.

"yeah, yeah, your lucky you hit puberty or you'd been minced meat" Wakka said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So what are you guys going to do for the rest of the day, chill out" Wakka said walking toward the ocean with me.

"Nothing much, I might go back home, mom probably wants me to clean my room,… does she know" I asked, I haven't seen my mother in a year.

" yeah we told her, we got a message, good thing Tidus was on the island that day, ever since you guys left, things were weird, so we didn't come often" he told me. It made me feel better.

"She didn't believe us she just kept laughing and then she started blubbering after an half an hour, but we promised her you'd make it back" Wakka smirked punching me in the arm.

I layer back in the sand, letting the sun. shine on my face

" Probably shouldn't have made her that promise, I had a few encounters" I said grimacing at the memories.

" Hmm then I think we need to have a chat sometime" he said.

"Yup," I said getting up, "but some other time, I got to go home" I said.

"Catch you later big shot" He smiled and waved off.

'See you, oh, tell Riku and Kiari I went home?" I asked taking a boat off the dock.

" No problem, ill let them know" Wakka said walking back toward Riku Tidus and Kiari.

I jumped into the boat and started rowing.

"This isn't home" I mocked, "Of coarse its home, nothings wrong, everything's fine" I said to myself.

As I was getting closer to the shore something caught my eye, the note. Why cant I just leave it be, nope I want it; maybe I can actually get a good look at it. I reached over and lifted the soggy paper from the water laying it out on the side of the boat. The words stared at me the whole row home. It was decently dry by the time I got to the shore. I tied the boat up and went up the dirt path to the little rancher sitting on the hill. Still was the same with the palms and moms garden. I knocked on the door, which felt ridiculous, but I wouldn't be sure if she would recognize me. Nobody was home, so, I went around the back and wouldn't you know, mom left the back door open, the inside was the same as when I left but I guess not too much changed. It has only been a year. The wall where still covered in pictures and family portraits, the kitchen still smelled like mango juice, what I really wanted to see is my room. I walked down the hallway to the door on the right. I hesitated before placing my hand on the knob. Still the same but, new at the same time. My bed was propped against the window, over looking to Destiny Island. My clothes were still in a pile. I took my school uniform and held it up to my body. Yes, too small. I peered out the window. The sun setting, and peeking just over the horizon. I don't care what the note says. This has to be home.

'Sora" I heard behind me.

I turned around and in the doorway…was my mom.


End file.
